Which Planet Is Home?
by Kairi1989
Summary: This was started by my Grandfather, who passed away in August 2012. To continue his work, I took on this story. I am having major writer's block. If anyone has any ideas for this story, it would be greatly appreciated!


WHICH PLANET IS HOME?

Denny Goodman

**Prologue**

As the alien craft settled silently and gently in a large field, the only visible activity nearby were two red taillights barely visible through a cloud of dust as a vehicle quickly retreated down a single gravel country road. It was just after dusk on a warm summer night as the craft's sensors carefully scanned the surrounding area for any other signs of activity. When hovering far above the country landscape just moments earlier, the flat and fertile northwest Ohio farmland looked like a huge geometric quilt. "We have landed in the target area." The crew chief, Kayar radioed to Home Base on the Planet Nevel-E. "All visible and exterior lights have been extinguished. One Earth vehicle quickly left the area as we settled down, but do believe it was our presence that prompted the action. We will have a crew member leave the craft and examine the immediate environment." He said and ended the transmission.

After a minute, a hatch below the craft slid open and a slender figure in a tightly fitted brown uniform emerged. The figure paused momentarily before stepping onto the field of golden stubble from the recently harvested wheat. The figure managed to take several slow crunching steps, when a sudden loud cry seemed to startle the alien figure, who then made a gesture to the craft for assistance. Another similarly dressed figure came out of the craft and the two of them moved cautiously together towards the direction of the loud wailing. They were stunned to discover a newborn baby wrapped in a frayed and bloody blanket, lying in the dusty weeds near a broken wire fence along the same road the truck had driven down as they had landed. Speaking in their native tongue, the first alien carefully picked up the baby and headed back to the craft. When they examined the baby in the craft, the crew was surprised to see that it looked similar to the babies on their planet despite the difference in skin color. Kayar contacted the Home Base and communicated that two crew members found an infant Earthling.

**On Nevel-E**

A gathering at the Planetary Exploration Center was hastily arranged so that they could determine what actions the crew should take on the craft that was stationed on Earth. After much discussion and debating, it was decided that since it seemed the infant had been abandoned, it was to stay on the craft and be brought back with the crew.

**Back on Earth**

When the crew was told of the decision, they quickly prepared the craft for the return journey home with the baby as an unexpected addition. Since the baby was considered to be a priceless collection that the crew found, it was sure to draw a crowd of their people when they returned. After discarding the bloodied blanket, the alien that picked up the baby wrapped it in a warm blanket as the craft silently raced into the sky. The mission of the sleek inverted saucer-shaped craft, identified with a large "11" emblazoned on its side, was to gather as much information as possible about life on Earth. When they got to the assigned location, they were to observe typical rural family life and community in an environment where they would not be readily detected. Detailed communications of every action were to be relayed back to the home base, as well as being recorded for future reference and study. The crew of the craft, as well as the Planetary Center kept detailed accounts of every action and observation that was made.

**Chapter 1**

Hank and Ellen Berkman were celebrating the first birthday of their son, Jacob in their small frame farmhouse. Hank's parents, who lived on the farm adjacent to them had joined them for evening dinner. They were completely unaware of the craft and the activity that had taken place five miles from their house. Ellen had been cooking all day and had prepared a feast of roasted beef, potatoes, carrots, onions and celery for the dinner. Holding hands, the family said their prayers once they had taken their seats at the round dining table that was covered with a fresh white tablecloth, and was set with the china they had received as a wedding gift. " I got an interesting call today from Bobby today." said Hank's father, Alphonse said. "What did he call you about?" asked Hank. "Apparently, he saw what he claimed to be a flying saucer and these strange creatures." scoffed Bobby. "That's weird. Do you think he was messing with you?" asked Ellen. "No idea. It seems too grand of a story even for him." replied Alphonse. "He hasn't been the same since his wife died two years ago." said Alphonse's wife, Bernadette. "Yes. I feel bad that he's living in that house all by himself, especially since his daughter is in the city." said Ellen. "I heard that since she lost her baby two weeks ago, she hasn't called Bobby since it happened." remarked Bernadette. "Anyways, enough of this sad talk, we're here to celebrate Jake's birthday." said Ellen. Hearing his name, Jake looked at his Mom and smiled from his wooden highchair that was next to his grandmother.

For the birthday celebration, Hank's father brought a small glazed jug of wine made last year from the grapes on his farm. The four of them lifted their glasses in a toast to Jake's birthday and Jake drank grape juice from his sipper cup and smiled broadly at the adults. As the night wore on, the dinner conservation went from the condition of the farm crops, how fast Jake was growing and compliments on the food and wine. After the dinner plates were cleared, Ellen came out of the kitchen carrying a two-layer vanilla and chocolate cake that had "Happy Birthday Jacob" written in blue icing along the top and a lone candle in the center. When he saw the cake, Jake clapped and had a huge grin on his face, causing his father and grandparents to laugh at his reaction. When Ellen put the cake down in front of him, Jake tried to blow out the candle and got frustrated when he couldn't, so his grandfather helped him. As Jake made a mess of cake, winding up with most of it on his face, his grandparents chuckled as his mom snapped a picture.

**Sixteen Years Later**

As Jake neared his sixteenth birthday, he had been working on the farm for five years. Since school was too expensive and far way, Jake kept himself well informed on past and current events that happened. One event in particular that he always came back to was an alleged alien sighting that happened the same night on his birthday. Every time Jake would read the article, he had this feeling that somehow he would be

**Chapter 2**

Nevel-E is a relatively small planet, only about one-half of which is inhabited by intelligent beings. It has a single, highly-evolved and cohesive "one-country" society. They have developed a very sophisticated and unique method of communication with one another known as Targeted and Perceptive Telepathy, or TAPT. Using TAPT, they can easily project and direct their thoughts to a specific person or a whole group of people, yet can easily shield intimate or personal thoughts and communications. They therefore do not utilize verbal interactions routinely, although they have developed intercepts and study of that language from frequent Earth contacts. A brilliant and much admired young scientist, Zeekorb, heads up their Planetary Exploration efforts. He has studied all aspects of planet Earth from previous encounters, observations and meticulous collection of data that included customs, language, communications, literature and science. He has been especially fascinated with the various and diverse cultures and life in the United States of America, in particular. When the crew returned, the infant was turned over to him, seeing as how he was the most knowledgeable about Earth. He was overjoyed to have this incredible opportunity; this Earthling infant to care for, to study and develop. After initial examination and determination that the infant was female, he decided to name her Eve and she quickly became the primary objective of his efforts. Zeekorb was completely fascinated by the differences and the similarities to his own people. He was adamant that she would be taught all about Earth. On top of her learning where she came from, he decided that not only would she be integrated into his own culture and society, but be allowed to develop her own inherent Earthly nature.

He first noted that he could train her mind to be receptive to TAPT. He realized that if trained early enough, some Earthlings could develop this communication technique. He was also amazed at the range of emotions she displayed, unlike the somewhat more restrained emotional displays of his own people. Because of the knowledge he possessed, Zeekorb had a wide sphere of influence on Nevel-E. He used his status and recognition to enlist a wide array of fellow citizens who were willingly assist in this exciting endeavor. Eve rapidly advanced in her knowledge and physical growth, quickly becoming a national sensation and celebrity. She fully embraced this role when she realized that she had a unique personality among the local population. As she grew up, she had become a beautiful young lady and acquired an adoring public. Her blonde, wavy hair and piercing blue eyes contrasted sharply to the olive skinned, dark eyed and almost hairless natives. However, her keen intellect and quick wit were also admired. Everyone wanted to know her and she had a number of close friends. Although Zeekorb was extremely proud of her and his role in helping her achieve her high status, he was starting to feel envious. He had once been the most sought after person on Nevel-E before Eve had been brought here. Now, even his trusted colleague and friend, Kayar was smitten by Eve and at times paid more attention to her than he did to Zeekorb.

**Chapter 3**

As Eve reached the age of sixteen, she was strongly encouraged to read the minute details of her abandonment on Earth, her discovery, care and transport by the crew of the Eleven. She studied the transcripts exhaustively until she was able to recite them verbatim. She repetitively asked questions so she could fully understand as to why she was on Nevel-E. Zeekorb never attempted to keep anything from her, knowing the situation she was in and how she ended up in this mess. He had amassed a vast array of videos, information, news and anything else he could find that was intercepted from space, including tapping in Earth's data systems, which provided endless sources of information about Earth's history and its inhabitants. Eve was given unlimited access to these resources, since he wanted her to fully develop her human capabilities. However, the citizens of Nevel-E were only given limited access. Since she was learning so much about her home planet, Zeekorb began developing a devious plan, unbeknownst to Eve. He had extensively researched the process of cloning. His plan was to obtain genetic material from Earth by using aborted fetuses. He would then create troops of mindless people that he already had at his disposal so that he could gain rule over Nevel-E. However, to carry out this plan, he had to trick Eve by making her think that he was going to take her on a trip to Earth so that she could see in person where she had come from. Once there, all he had to do was to find a mate for Eve and his plan would be complete. He hated that Eve was winning the people of his planet over. He was used to everyone following him faithfully and he felt that he was slowly losing that power since Eve came to his planet. He did not and could not understand the power of human independence, spirit and their capability for love.

**Chapter 4**

The next day, he called Eve to his research lab. "Z, what is it?" she asked. "We are going on an impromptu educational trip to Earth." He said and she smiled. "Really?! Can Kay come?" she asked. "No. I asked if he wanted to come, but he said that he has too much work to do today." Zeekorb replied. "Oh. She said and her smile faltered. "We will be leaving soon so quickly pack for the trip and meet at Hangar three." He said. "Okay!" she exclaimed and ran to her room. _"Too easy."_ He thought. Thirty minutes later, Eve quickly made her way to the Hangar. "I'm here." She said. "Good. Let's go." Said Zeekorb. "Right." She said and they boarded a small space ship and were hurtled through Space towards Earth. "This is so exciting! Thank you for bringing me with you!" said Eve. "Of course. It's about time you experienced what Earth is like and not just read about it." replied Zeekorb.


End file.
